


The Perfect Agenda

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Troubled Tribbles kissing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean's in a meeting when he wants to be someplace ELSE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Agenda

Sean squirmed in his chair, frustration rising within him like a volcano about to erupt. He knew these meeting were necessary, and HE was the one who had insisted on being present when his agent could have handled it alone.

 _I just HAD to be here!_ he fumed internally. _If I'd known Elijah would be in town.. there's no way! Now here I sit ready to fucking explode when I could be in bed with HIM! I wonder if I can fake a headache... stomach ache... nervous fucking breakdown._

"Sean?" His agent said gently. "Did you hear that? They want to know if 6% of post-DVD residuals is acceptable."

Sean, staring at the door praying for an earthquake, quickly snapped back. "Huh? Oh! Sure. That's fine." His agent threw him a horrified glance and Sean wondered how much money he had just given away because he could focus on one thing and one thing only.

_Elijah... naked on the down-featherbed, striking his most provocative pose, which boiled down to ANY pose Elijah struck as long as he was naked._

Sean bit his lip, struggling to pay attention. What the hell were they talking about NOW?

Suddenly he stood. "Marvin, you can take it from here. I've got another meeting. Sorry." He bolted for the door, waving over his shoulder. "Call me!"

Ten frenzied minutes later he was kissing Elijah with passionate hunger clutching him as close as he possibly could while Elijah struggled to get a word out.

"Sean, for fuck's sake, what's UP?" he laughed pulling back to stare into his lover's eyes.

"You. You're what's up. I was in a meeting and was fucking _dying_ because all I wanted was you!"

"Well, Mr. CEO, what say we have our OWN meeting... upstairs."

"And I have the perfect agenda!"


End file.
